The use of networked electronics has increased in all areas of home and work life. For example, the popularity and ubiquity of smartphones and application usage has exploded over the last decade, in part fed by the increase in broadband and streaming usage. Wearable devices, in the form of smartwatches, activity trackers, proximity tags, etc, have recently been gaining in popularity, with multiple manufacturers establishing communication links between the smartwatches and corresponding smartphones. Other areas such as home and work automation, security and telematics systems have benefited from the use of connected devices and led to the promise of the Internet of Things. With the rise of such automation, security and telematics systems, there also is a need for establishing physical security within those systems.
Typical security systems rely on programmable keys or cards to gain access to secure areas. These systems, however, are passive in that they do not provide any information pertaining to individuals attempting to gain access that are not granted a security key or card. Other active systems incorporate sensors that provide information regardless of the presence of a security key or card. For example, motion sensors are configured to detect the presence of any movement in a monitored area. These systems are susceptible to false alarms, particularly from pets maintained within the monitored area. Various systems and methods have been developed to distinguish between different types of intruders or occupants. For example, one method involves determining an aspect ratio of a being within the monitored area using cameras. Another method involves detecting upper and lower zones with passive infra-red sensors and associated algorithms in the monitored area. Additionally, another method uses a pet collar including a tag that sends wireless instructions to the security system to turn down the sensitivity, e.g. the pulse count, of a passive infra-red motion sensor.